Will He Love Me
by TWILIGHTLOVER76665274901289457
Summary: Bella is with James. Together they have 3 year old Abbey, 2 year old Alexa, and 1 month old Hale. Bella is constantly abused by James. James beats Bella bad one night, and she decides to leave, with her belongings and the kids. What happens when she has no where to go? Will she meet a mysterious man, who will accept her for who she is? Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Who Will Help Me

"Bella, where is my dinner?"

"James, I've been feeding Hale I'll make it as soon as I can."

I knew I would be in some unfathomable trouble if I didn't go and make James dinner. James was my boyfriend of four years. We had been high school sweet hearts. After Abbey came along, James became abusive not wanting anything to do with the child.

His way of dismissing anxiety triggered by the children was to beat me. His punches gave me black and blue bruises for days. His unclipped fingernails dug into my skin leaving undesirable, and surplus scars. This had caused me to be in the hospital more than obligatory.

I tucked Hale and the other two children into their beds. We lived in a small trailer that only had two bedrooms. I had three children, Abbey, who was three, Alexa, who was two, and Hale who was just barley one month old. I turned out the light, and slowly made my way into where James was sitting on the old worn-out lazy boy.

"Bella, you know you did wrong, and now will have to pay the price."

"Yes," I said shyly.

He got up from the lazy boy and swung at my stomach. It hurt terribly. The pain made me collapse to the floor, I couldn't hold myself up. He kicked me several times, while tears streamed down my face. I made no sound, not wanting to wake my babies. He finally stopped after what felt like hours, but was only twelve minutes.

"I'm going to the bar, I'll be back in three days," he replied. He threw clothes around, and shoved them into a duffel bag. After breaking a lamp, he left slamming the front door shut, resulting in a screaming baby.

James was tall and scrawny. He had an uncared for beard making him almost look hillbilly. His eyes were a dark blue, and his hair was sandy blonde. He wore Salvation Army clothes, as did the rest of my family, because that was all I could afford. His temper was the worst thing about him. He was always screaming, and yelling. He would beat me for no reason, right in front of the kids, it was horrible.

He sat all day at the bar, while I worked at Subway, and the kids went to daycare. He couldn't even watch the kids for one day. All I could afford was a two bedroom trailer. The kids never got new clothes, or toys. James just got wasted at the bar while I worked my butt off to support my family.

I walked into the kid's cold room. James punched the window, when Hale wouldn't stop crying. I did my best to repair the window with the provisions I had, but the cold still entered through the window.

"Shh Hale, Shh," I tried to rock him in my arms but his fussing wouldn't stop. I took him into the living room so he wouldn't wake his siblings. I held him close to my chest singing softly to him, before his eyes drifted closed then replaced him in his crib.

Another one of James' rules was to give him my paycheck. He would keep most of it and give me one hundred dollars of it. This was barely enough nowadays. I had saved my money in a secret spot, so James didn't get to it. I had a good two-thousand dollars saved, in a floor board.

My bones ached now from the beating I received about an hour ago. I iced my bones, and took a couple aspirins for the intolerable pain, and went to bed, hoping there wouldn't be bruises in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke from my deep sleep at twelve am, by the sound of Hale crying My bones ached as I sat up to get out of bed. After observing myself I had found numerous black and blue welts all over my body. I don't think I had enough cover up to hide these bruises. I walked into the kids' room to find all three of them awake.

"Mumma, I scawed of the wain," said Alexa. I took Alexa and Hale into my arms and tried to comfort them. The bright lightening shone through the window, and Alexa winced. "It's ok Alexa," I said soothingly, rubbing her back to try and stop the tears streaming down her face.

There was a small TV in the living room. I had wanted to turn it on and find out what the weather was going to be like, but I couldn't. James had purchased the TV for his eyes only. He had put a passcode on it, and you had to enter the passcode to watch television, which of course I didn't know. Alexa, and Abbey often time came home from daycare wanting to watch Elmo, or Dora, but they couldn't. I always had to be the "Bad Parent," and tell them they couldn't. They would always argue "But Mommy, we have a TV why can't we watch it on there," was always there persuading plea. But I couldn't give in, like I wanted to. Not with how James felt about them. He would beat them like he beats me if they ever asked him if they could watch Elmo, or Dora. The kids eventually fell asleep again, but I stayed in there to comfort them, but also to comfort myself. It was roughly two am now. The moon gave off light, making it visible, and you could hear the faint sound of cop sirens in the background. I couldn't get what James said to me out of my head.

He had never been away so long before, because he didn't want me to escape. But now, now that I had the chance to escape, could I really do it? I had nowhere to go, no car, no telephone, and just a little cash. I could buy four plane tickets, but where would I want to start over? Obviously in a small town. Maybe in Washington, it was way up in the corner of the United States. It was thousands of miles away from Flint, Michigan. I had heard my friend Alice talk of Forks before. It was in the center of Washington, or close to, whatever Alice said. I could go there.

The more I thought about it the better it sounded. Leaving Michigan and going to Forks, Washington was my best option. No, screw that. It was my only option, and I needed to take action soon.

The next morning I awoke from my upright sitting position with a cramped neck. I looked over at the kids. They were so cute all spooning next to each other. How I wish I had a camera to capture the moment, but I didn't. I gently woke the kids up, so I could get them ready to go. My game plan was to head to the nearest library to look up tickets and times, and then rent a motel room, and leave for the small town of Forks.


End file.
